Modern telecommunications systems may offer subscribers a number of different communications services, such as television service, data service, and mobile and fixed line telephone services. Subscribers to such services may have access to an ever-growing amount and variety of content, services, and equipment, such as broadcast television content, non-broadcast television content (often referred to as “cable” television content), on demand and pay-per-view content, wireless services, widgets, applications, long distance, etc. Subscribers may purchase or subscribe to available content or services by communicating with their providers.